Mabuk
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Yuri mabuk, Victor tak di sana dan JJ mengantarnya pulang. Warning: Hint JJYuri, AU!, dan OOC


**Mabuk**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Warning: AU!, Kemungkinan terdapat** _ **typo**_ **yang terlewat, dan OOC.**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri ! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

" **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Terasa lembut, dan begitu memabukan. Kecupan, hisapan, lalu jilatan lidah pun mulai terasa. Yuri hanya bisa mengerang, membuka mulut dengan pasrah tanpa perlawanan. Otaknya tak dapat bekerja dengan jelas. Pikirannya tak fokus, semua karena alkohol menghantui dirinya.

Mabuk membuat kepalanya sakit.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak peduli siapa yang tengah ia beri ciuman. Lelaki itu tentu bukan Victor. Kekasihnya tengah pergi perjalanan dinas, tak mungkin dalam sekejap berada didekatnya. Masih tiga hari lagi sebelum kepulangannya ke rumah.

Lalu itu siapa?

Yuri mengenalnya. Wajah itu, rambut itu, aroma parfum itu—Jean-Jacques Leroy pemiliknya.

Mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Yuri pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan Chris yang seharusnya mengantar malah harus pergi karena urusan mendadak. Padahal JJ sudah menolak, ia baru pulang kuliah, lelah dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Bukan malah mengantar Yuri pulang dan menggendongnya di pundak.

Seharusnya mereka bisa naik taksi, tetapi JJ tak mengantongi uang lebih. Chris juga tak meninggalkan titipan apa pun. Dan dompet Yuri hanya tersisa satu lembar uang kertas saja. Pemuda Jepang itu tak suka menarik uang banyak-banyak.

Jadi begitulah awal mula cerita.

Setelah sampai, dan membaringkan Yuri pada kasur dalam kamar—JJ malah tertarik sebuah tangan. Ia terjatuh, menimpa Yuri yang menatapnya teduh. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hanya saling tatap, dengan wajah memerah berbeda arti.

"Victor aku kangen~"

"Aku bukan—"

"Ciuuum~"

Dan adegan itu pun terjadi.

Lidah saling melilit, saliva tertukar, bibir merah merona.

Yuri tau itu bukanlah Victor, ia berulang kali mencoba membangunkan diri, tapi mabuk membuatnya tak sanggup. Mengabaikan semua argumen di dalam otaknya. Tubuhnya malah semakin ingin lebih, terlalu panas, dan baju yang ia kenakan ingin segera minta dilepas.

Yuri mendorong dada JJ perlahan.

"Victor..."

Benang saliva tercipta, ciuman tengah terlepas. Wajah keduanya masih berjarak sama, terlalu dekat hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas sang lawan. Hangat, dan merangsang. Kalau saja JJ tak bisa menahan diri, mungkin ciuman kembali diberikan.

Pantas Victor sering mengatakan demikian, ' _Sexy_ adalah nama tengah dari seorang Yuri Katsuki.'

"Hm...Yuri kupikir kau salah orang—aku JJ ingat?" JJ mencoba menjauh, memasang pose andalannya.

"Victor?"

"Bukan—"

"Victoooor~"

Percuma, Yuri tak mau mendengar. Sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar pun, tetap jawaban yang sama keluar dari mulut pemuda Jepang itu. 'Victor.' Padahal jelas JJ dan Victor tak memiliki kemiripan wajah.

Ingin rasanya JJ pergi begitu saja, tapi tak tega juga meninggalkan Yuri sendirian. Kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk dilepas. Lihat saja sekarang. Kemeja yang seharusnya dipakai, malah dibuka sembarangan. Hanya menyisakan sebuah dasi yang masih terpasang di leher putihnya.

Katanya tubuh terasa panas. Mungkin memang AC tidak menyala dengan benar, sebab JJ juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Terutama di bagian bawah, celana jeans yang dikenakan terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

"Panas..."

"Ma-Mau kuambilkan minum? Air mineral mungkin?"

Yuri menggeleng. Tubuh condong ke depan. Seharusnya JJ tidak terangsang sedemikian kuat. Dada Yuri datar, tak sebesar milik tunangannya. Tapi entah mengapa tangannya malah nakal bergerak tak mengikuti perintah. Dada Yuri pun tersentuh. Terasa datar, tak empuk, tapi malah terlihat enak untuk dijilat.

JJ mengerang.

Lidahnya tak lagi ragu memainkan bulatan kecil merah muda itu. Sesekali diemut, sesekali pula digigiti pelan. Seperti Yupi, namun lebih kenyal dirasa. Sayang saja tak ada susu putih yang keluar.

"Vi-Victor..."

Posisi tak lagi terduduk, Yuri sudah sepenuhnya terbaring di atas kasur. Hanya bisa menggeliat pasrah, kemudian mengerang dengan suara tertahan. Sudah seminggu kurang sehari tubuhnya tak merasakan rangsangan.

Ia jadi berubah nakal.

Yuri bosan diam saja menerima semuanya. Malah lutut seenaknya menggesek benda kebanggaan pemuda di atasnya. Keras dan besar, hangat pula, Yuri ingin memegangnya. Memegang milik Victor katanya.

"Yu-Yuri astaga ini salah!"

"Victor tidak suka?"

"Aku bukan Victor—Apa yang aku lakukan?! Kau hampir kuperkosa—"

JJ bergerak menjauh, menggerutu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha tenang, berusaha melupakan seberapa seksi tubuh pemuda dibelakangnya. Miliknya masih keras tentu saja, hampir kehilangan akal kalau saja tadi Yuri tak menyentuhnya.

Yuri itu temannya, dan Victor adalah orang yang ia hormati.

Ah—satu lagi, ia juga sudah punya tunangan yang cantik.

Berulang kali mantra itu JJ rapalkan.

"Hmm..Victor..."

"Yuri—"

Kehangatan tiba-tiba terasa pada punggung, tangan melingkar pada pinggang. JJ hanya diam saat Yuri memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas Yuri tak lagi memburu, lebih tenang dan lembut. Tak ada lagi gerakan menggoda, gesekan nakal, atau kecupan memabukan. Pemuda itu hanya diam menyenderkan kepala pada punggung JJ yang bebas tanpa pertahanan.

"Yuri...?"

Tak menjawab.

"Yuri kau tidur ya?"

Sepertinya benar.

 _Sigh._

"Lain kali jangan mabuk jika tidak ada Victor disampingmu..." JJ melirik ke bawah kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang merah sempurna. "Kau berbahaya..."

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Dua chara favo saya bergabung hehe

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
